Breaking Free
by Spikeluv84
Summary: AU. William never meets Dru. Instead he marries a nice girl named Elizabeth. She has a surprise in store for him on their wedding night however.


Set back when Spike was still poncey William (human), he never meets up with Dru, but gets married to a nice girl. She surprises him though.

this was ALSO another dream of mine. (of course i'm Buffy) Serenity and Sotia got on me to write it so here it is! i just hope it doesn't suck!

"...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the Father solemly said. Taking a deep breath, William leaned down to his now wife. Puckering his lips softly, he brushed her lips with his.

Hearing her give a small sigh, he looked at her.

She seemed annoyed.

Frowning, he turned around and gave a small smile to his mother. She smiled back and held her shaking hands to her small chest.

As the music started again, he led his wife down the aisle. Smiling as the well-wishers threw flowers, he helped his lady into their rented carriage. They were going to his parent-in-laws country farm for their honeymoon. Grimacing, he rearranged his wife's wedding dress and then stepped in himself. Waving slightly to the congregation on the steps, he tapped the hood of the carriage and they were off.

It was quiet on the way to the small country house. Being the man that he was, it still irked him that his wife had more money than he did. But he had won his bride! She had chosen him and that made him perfectly happy!

It was nighttime before they arrived. Nodding his head to the butler, he helped Ann down from the carriage. She sighed and gave him a small smile. Clutching her elbow, he lead her into the manor.

After everything was squared away, he went to his dressing room to change. Ann was changing in the next room. After shedding his clothes, he took a deep breath. This was it. His marriage night. He couldn't believe it! Sighing, he shrugged on his robe and knocked on the connecting door.

"Ann? Darling? Are you decent?" He heard a small grumble and frowned. "Say again?"

"I said come in!" She farely yelled it that time.

Brushing back his annoying hair, he slowly opened the door. The fire was lit and Ann was set up at her vanity, brushing her hair. She had on a soft white robe and was shockingly barefooted.

Coming behind her, he softly touched her hair and then pulled back. "Are you ready for bed?"

Ann gave him a little smile and put down her brush. Gazing at him softly, she said, "I'm glad I married you William." She smiled as William softly blushed. Turning around, she stood slowly and reached up for his glasses. She stopped when he leaned back, as if startled. Trying again, she took them off this time.

Taking his hand, she led him to the high bed. He stood back as she climbed in the bed. Placing the covers over her, he closed the curtains and went to the other side; sliding in softly. Giving her a stiff smile, he pulled the curtains closed.

Settling down, he awkwardly reached for her. Encountering a breast, he gave it a small squeeze. Shaking slightly, he felt her move and suddenly her hand was on his chest. Pushing his robe open, she ran her hand down his chest. He grabbed her hand before it reached his privates and brought it back up. Kissing it softly, he put it on his shoulder.

Leaning over her, he reached down and pulled up her gown. Quickly crawling between her legs, he settled there and leaned down to kiss her. She stiffened for a minute before relaxing and wrapping her legs around him. William stiffened in shock before grinding down.

She pushed upwards and he gasped. "Sorry darling, but I can't wait." Reaching his hand down, he situated himself and pushed inwards. She stiffened and gasped. Relaxing slowly, she petted his arm. For William, it was a little too much. She was soft and a little wet. Hot. It felt like heaven.

After a handful of thrusts, it was over.

William fell spent on a stiff Ann, panting. Rolling off of her, he closed his robe back and put an arm around her waist. Sighing dreamily, he stood on the verge of sleep.

"Is that it?"

William jerked slightly and opened his eyes. "W'as that?" He frowned as she sat up and pushed the covers down. Flinging open the drapes, she let the light in. He blinked rapidly and sat up too.

He watched as she climbed out of the and pulled off her gown. "Ann! Put your clothes back on!" She threw him a slightly disgusted look and went to her screened washbin.

"If this is what sex and marriage is all about then I'm gravely disappointed," she said. William about swallowed his tongue. He'd never heard a lady talk like that.

His eyes bugged when she walked out from behind the screen, still naked. As she approached the bed, he leaned away as if frightened. "Let's get a couple of things straight. First off, don't call me Ann. Call me Buffy. Everyone calls me Buffy. Only stuck up snobs and my grandmother calls me Ann. Secondly, what we just did...did NOT satisfy me."

His jaw dropped. "Wh-what we did? It didn't?"

Buffy looked at him as if he was demented. "NO. It didn't! How could you possibly think that one kiss and squeezing my chest is going to be satisfying?"

William promptly stuttered and lost his tongue.

"Now, I suggest we try it again."

"Again?" He shook his head. Who had he married?

"Yes, again. Should I give you pointers?"

William audibly choked. She was offering to give him pointers! "But...you were a...virgin!" He whispered it as if offended.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes. I was a virgin. But I still read. I know all about different styles and techniques. And I'm eager to try them out!"

"T-Try out?" He felt faint.

Buffy sighed as if talking to a child. "Yes. Try them out. See which ones we like. What we don't like. Everything."

William gazed out at the fire. "Everything..." He was horribly shocked and confused. He thought he'd married an right and proper lady. Turns out she might be of the wicked sort. He didn't know how he was going to look Mother in the face after this. Or his priest for that matter.

Jumping slightly, he started as Buffy pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him. "What are you doing?"

Giving him a peeved look, she put her hand over his mouth. "How about this? From now on, no more questions." Leaning back, she opened his robe and pulled it out from under her. Smiling softly, she shifted back onto his thighs to look at him properly. William brought his hands down to cover himself but Buffy grabbed them and placed them under her knees. "You can see me. Why can't I see you?"

William blushed but nodded his head. He lied still as Buffy looked him over. He really did have a nice muscular body. She slowly ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and she giggled as his stomach shook. Leaning back, she ran her hands down to his cock. It was rather large. No wonder it had hurt. Only semi-hard, it felt soft in her hand. She watched in amazement as it grew firm and lengthened. Glancing up at his face, she saw it darken in embarassment.

Leaning down over him, she let her long blonde hair flow down around his face, creating a curtain. All they could see was each other. Giving him a small smile, she kissed him softly. Bringing her hands up, she ran them through his hair and clutched it softly. He moaned and brought his hands to her hips. Grasping them lightly, he held her closer. His erection trapped between them pulsed.

As they kissed, she ran her hands down his muscular arms and grasped his hands. Taking them off her hips, she pulled them up to her breast. "Touch me William." Squeezing his hands, she mimicked what she liked. Dropping her hands, she moaned as he squeezed softly. "Harder." He complied and panted. He'd never been with a woman who was so passionate.

As he squeezed her breast, Buffy began to wiggle on his lap. Leaving his mouth, she trailed to his ear. Sucking softly on the lobe, she smiled as he shuddered. Scooting down, she trailed her mouth from his ear to his neck. William squeezed her breast harder and started thumbing her nipples.

"OOh, I like that!" she whispered. "Do you?" Leaning down, she grazed her nails over his nipples, pinching them softly. He gasped and thrust upwards.

Buffy girated on top of him and ran her hands down his side. Leaning back she lifted herself off of him. Slowly, she kissed up and down his torso. William groaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair.

Scooting down, she felt his cock touch her chin. Tilting her head, she slowly licked the head. William grasped her head and stopped her. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I believe the term is fellatico." She smiled as he gurgled in his throat. "Do you want me to stop?" William slowly shook his head and let her go. Free now, she grasped him at the base and tentively licked up and down.

William stared at the ceiling and tried not to explode. He couldn't believe his new, young, and seemingly pure wife was going down on him. Only the prostitutes working the alleys did this. What books had she been reading?

Buffy moaned as she suckled him. He tasted so good! Curious, she took into her mouth as far as she could and released him slowly. He growled. Turned on by his reaction, she did it again. Only this time she rubbed his sac lightly.

William gasped as she rubbed his balls. No one had ever done that! It was getting harder and harder to lie still. She was turning him on too much. His skin felt too tight and he felt like letting loose. Going wild.

Suddenly, William jerked her off of him and up to his face. He stared at her hotly as he rolled them over. "Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?"

Buffy giggled and shrugged. She was glad he was loosening up. She had never heard a foul word pass his lips till now. To her, he really was too uptight. He needed to loosen up and have some fun! She stared up at him and gazed hotly at her breasts. "Do you want to touch them William?" He barely nodded, never moving his eyes. Reaching up, she grasped his hair, forcing him to look at her. "Whatever you want to do...you can do it! I won't be shocked."

Gazing into her eyes for a minute, he slowly situated himself over her. Sitting up, he grasped her knees and drew them apart. Way apart. Reaching up, he palmed her breast and trailed a path down her stomach with the other one. This time she shivered. Squeezing her breast softly, he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. He smiled as she gasped.

With his other hand, he tunneled into her curls. She was wet. Far wetter than before. Keeping her gaze, he brought his hand up and slowly licked his fingers. She moaned. He felt oddly different. Like he'd been set free. He could do anything. Reborn. He wanted to do things with her that he'd never thought of before. Like ride her hard and fast. From behind, pulling her hair. Hearing her moan his name as he took her. At that moment, he felt rebellious.

Buffy moaned as he tunneled back into her. She felt so hot and needy. Although she'd never had sex before, she wanted him to just take her. She didn't care how or in what way. She needed the ache to end. "William! I need you!" She watched as his face as he touched her. It was like he became another person. His whole demeanor changed. His eyelids drooped and he bit his bottom lip. Then he gave her the sexiest smile she'd ever seen. His tongue was tucked behind his teeth and he leered at her.

Shifting down, he threw her legs over his shoulders. With a slow lick, he drew his tongue up her. Her hands flew down and grasped his hair. She gasped and arched her back as he drew on her more. "Mmmmm Pet. I wanna eat you all up. Till you scream." She visibly shook as his voice vibrated her core.

Digging in, he clutched her to his face and gorged. He'd never done this before but she tasted bloody wonderful. He wanted to do it to her all night.

Buffy jerked and pushed but he wouldn't stop. She needed him. Now. She couldn't wait anymore. Grasping his hair, she pulled his face off of her. She yelped as he suctioned her clit, letting it go with a small 'pop'.

"William!"

Staring at her heatedly, he leaned away from her and grasped her hips. "Turn over. Now." Buffy scrambled to her hands and knees, anxious. She shivered as she felt him behind her.

Glancing behind her, she saw him gazing at her buttocks. His head was tilted to the side and he was studying her like a work of art. He slowly ran his hands down her backside and squeezed. Buffy groaned and thrust herself backwards. Her backside nudged his cock. William growled and smacked her lightly. "Stop it!"

Buffy shivered and did it again. He smacked her again. She moaned. Suddenly he smacked her other cheek. "Like that do ya?" There was amusement in his voice. He did it again as she nudged backwards.

Irritated, she glared at him. "William stop playing and do it!"

Quirking an eyebrow, he leaned over her back and pushed her down. Biting her ear, he murmured, "Want me to take you? Do you want it fast or slow? Do you want me to spank you while I do it? Or maybe pull your hair?"

Buffy practically melted into a puddle. "I don't care. Just take me!" she groaned.

Moving his hips, William reached down and nudged at her. Buffy widened her stance and pushed back. Leaning back, he looked down and watched as Buffy took him in. It was addictive to watch. He watched himself disappear in and out of her over and over again. Grasping her hips, he started going faster and faster. "Fuck Buffy! Take me!" The harder and faster he went, the more she cried out and groaned.

Reaching up he grasped her hair and pulled her head up. Pulling backwards, he lunged, battering into her. Buffy reached back and grasped his back.

Pulling out of her, he turned her back over onto her back. She immediately reached back for him and smiled as he fell on her. Sliding back into her, he rotated his hips and wrapped her legs around him. He alternated between fast and slow. Almost lazily. Leaning down, he kissed her softly.

Buffy smiled as he kissed her and she squeezed him harder. He felt so good inside her! She really was glad she'd married him. She gasped as she felt pressure building in her. It almost frightened her. Reaching up, she stroked his sweaty hair off his forehead and smiled as it curled. Sinking her fingers into it, she pulled him back down and bit his lip. "Something's happening," she whispered.

William smiled at her and rotated his hips again. Reaching down between her, he thumbed her slick clit. Faster and faster. Buffy yelped and began thrashing under him. He sped up his thrust and strokes. She screamed.

Buffy screamed as her body exploded. She vaguely heard William shout too but was too disoriented to really notice. She ran her nails down his back as another one shook her.

William's orgasm took him by surprise as he watched Buffy cum. It blew him away and he was blinded for a good minute. Losing strength he fell on top of her. Buffy immediately wrapped her arms around him. William gasped as his cock twitched inside Buffy, causing him to thrust some more. Groaning he closed his eyes and sank into her body.

"Wow," whispered Buffy. William chuckled and nuzzled her breast. Buffy shook as he teethed a nipple.

As he worked over her nipple softly, he slowly eased out of her. Buffy moaned and tried to pull him back down. "You know I'm going to nickname you Spike."

William looked at her, utterly surprised. "What? That's an atrocious name!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and giggled. Good and proper William was back. "I'm just refering to the way you spiked me to the bed. I can't move!" Proving just that, she laid there bonelessly. He picked up her arm and it immediately dropped when he let it go.

Smiling smugly, he leaned over her and bit her neck, licking the sweat off. Buffy giggled and moved her head. "Oi! Now you're a vampire?"

William tisked her and moved to her ear. "Forshame luv. You know vampires aren't real." She shivered as he breathed in her ear.

They lay there kissing for a couple of minutes before she gasped. Looking up at William, she went wide-eyed as he grinned. "Spike's back."

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him. "You're a bloody animal."

Nuzzling her cheek, he kissed her. "Only for you Pet. You up for it?"

Pushing him off, she rolled him onto his back and straddled him. "That's a question I should be asking you!"

Flicking his tongue at her, he smiled. "Let's dance Pet."


End file.
